


Sick day

by Melodysouth14



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Daddonald, Dadnold, Fluff, fatherlyfluff, takingcareoffamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodysouth14/pseuds/Melodysouth14
Summary: Authers note: hey! remember me? cuz i dont XD jkheres a very very small continuation to this story, i hope yall like it. also i might be back with more small stories who knows.





	1. Chapter 1

Winter was here Donald could tell because He was sick. It was a busy day and He couldn't afford to miss a day of work no matter what the cost. He took pain medicine and forced Himself back into the mansion He made himself some tea that's supposed to help with colds then looked at the time 7:00 "Why aren't the boys up yet?"He wondered.

Donald knocked on the Boys door but there was no answer,He tried again and still no answer so Donald opened the door "Boys?"He asked. All three boys were still sleeping so Donald walked in and said "Boys you have to wake up it's time for school".

Huey tried getting up but He felt so week. Donald walked over to Him and felt His forehead "Are you feeling ok?"He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"Huey said But then He started coughing.

"Huey your burning up"He tucked Huey back into bed. "What about you two?"Donald asked "Are you feeling ok?"He asked.

"Not really, my head hurts like crazy"Louie said. Donald felt Louie and Dewey's foreheads both burning up. "Ok I'll be right back with some juice and toast"He said "You three stay in Bed".

"I can't miss a day of school"Huey said "We have a test today".

"I have a soccer game at three"Dewey said

"Who cares?"Louie asked "We get to relax and take the day off"He said.

"we'll have to take a makeup test"Huey said "I'll be unprepared if I don't study"He worried.

"Don't even try Huebert you know as well as I do that Uncle Donald doesn't want us out of bed"Dewey said "I guess we'll have to deal".

On the way back to the kitchen Donald saw webby's door wide open so He decided to check on her. She was face first on the floor with the sheets around her. She must have rolled off the bed.

"Webby?"Donald asked "What happened?"She mumbled something, Donald picked Her up and set Her back on the bed and just like the boys She was running a fever "webby where's your grandmother?"He asked.

Webby thought for a second it was hard to think for some reason "She's...Not here"She said.

"Do you know where she is?"He asked.

Webby tried to sit up and She just nodded her head "Mr Mcduck said I could stay here while she's gone"She said.

Donald stroke Her hair gently "ok, Is your head hurting?"He asked.

She didn't say anything, She just nodded.

"Ok you wait here I'll get you something"He said

"You don't have to..."She started to say something, She didn't want Him to worry about Her because it would be an inconvenience.

"Shh It's ok webby just rest"He said. Donald walked into the kitchen a little dizzy but He forced Himself through it, He made toast and got orange juice and medicine for the kids and brought it up for them.

The boys took the medicine and was reading a textbook So Donald took it from Him so he could rest and set the tray down on the nightstand next to Him.

"Uncle Donald We had a Science test today and if we miss it we're going to have to take a makeup test and I won't be ready enough unless I study"Huey said freaking out.

"Stressing about it isn't going to help and if you don't get your rest you won't get better and therefore miss the makeup test too"Donald said as He took the textbook with Him.

"But uncle Donald!"Huey argued.

"No arguing get some rest"He said and shut the door. Donald smiled a little to think He had to take away a kids textbook. He then went back into the kitchen and grabbed webby's tray and brought it to Her. By the time He got there Webby was already asleep so He let Her be.

Scrooge walked downstairs an hour later, His eyes were all red and He looked drowsy. Donald walked over to Him and Scrooge almost fell over, Donald helped Him up.

"Uncle Scrooge what are you doing?"Donald asked.

"I'm going to work"He said "What does it look like?"

"No your not, Your going back to bed"Donald said.

"Nephew I'm a grown man, You can't tell me what to do"He said.

"I can when you act like a child,go to bed!"Donald snapped.

"Nobody orderes Scrooge mcduck to do anything!"He shouted.

"Honestly Your worse then the kids"Donald replied Helping Scrooge to His room.

"Donald how many times to I have to tell ye I'm not sick?"He asked

"Yeah yeah you can say it all you want but it won't make a difference"He said then Helped Him into his room and made him lay down. "How did I get stuck with such a stubborn, worthless nephew?"Scrooge asked.

"I don't know maybe I take after you"He answered and walked back downstairs and made tea for Scrooge. "Geez this was a lot easier back on the boathouse, I hate stairs"Donald brought Scrooge tea and toast.

On his way back He checked on the Boys they all fell asleep, He then checked on Webby who woke up. "Hey webs how are you feeling?"He asked

"A little better thanks"She smiled

Donald felt her forehead "Still a little warm"He said and grabbed a thermometer and placed it under Her tongue. "101".

"Look Mr Duck you don't have to do this I can take care of myself"She said.

"First of all you don't have to call me Mr Duck you can just call me Donald we're family after all, and Second family takes care of each other so let me take care of you"He said.

She couldn't argue with that, She smiled and hugged Donald "Thanks"She said

"Hey no problem kid, I'll make you and the boys some lunch"He said.

After Donald gave the kids lunch He relaxed for just a couple minutes, He made sure not to fall asleep in case someone needed Him. He got up and brought some noodle soup for Scrooge. "Hi Uncle Scrooge, How you feeling?"He asked.

"My stupid nephew won't let me do anything so miserable!"He shouted.

"Honestly Scrooge lower your voice the kids are sleeping"He said.

"The kids are sick too?"He asked.

"Yup"Donald answered.

Scrooge looked at His nephew who looked just as sick and miserable as He did "You don't look so good yerself nephew".

"That's fine"Donald said.

"You should be taking care of yerself and the Kids lad not me"He said.

"Parents don't take sick days and besides I owed you"He said.

"You certainly do not!"Scrooge shouted.

"You took care of Me and Della when We were sick"Donald said.

Hearing the name Della made Scrooge depressed He doesn't remember either of them being sick and it didn't sound like Scrooge to take care of them when they were sick, It seems like Scrooge only remembers the bad times and every time He messed up. "You must be crazy nephew because I never did that"He said.

"Yes you did, all the time"Donald said.

"Well I don't remember"Scrooge said.

"Well I do "Donald said He set the lunch tray on His nightstand.

"Well the depth is paid so go away"Scrooge said.

Donald sighed and started to walk away.

"Hey Donald?"Scrooge asked.

"Yes?"He asked.

"Thank you"Scrooge said.

Donald was sorta shocked to hear Scrooge say that because he's never thanked Him before "Your welcome"Donald said confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authers note: hey! remember me? cuz i dont XD jk
> 
> heres a very very small continuation to this story, i hope yall like it. also i might be back with more small stories who knows.

Donald walked back downstairs to breathe for a second, he felt weaker and weaker, he needed to be strong though, he needed to help his family It's his job. He tried getting up but things went black.

Donald had to wake up.

Donald had to take care of his family.

Donald had to take care of the boys.

Donald had to take care of HiS boys.

"Donald?"

Donald opened his eyes, things were really bury he realized he was in bed though...how? He kept blinking his eyes until he could see better, he groaned while he tried to get up.

"Donald stop"She said.

"Mrs B? What are you-"

"I found you passed out on the floor, everyone else is sick too, I assume the flu, you were taking care of them and not talking care of yourself correct?"She asked.

"Well-"

"That's what I thought, what were you thinking?"She asked.

"Mrs bea-"

"You're a good father but you need to-"

"Uncle"Donald said.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not their father, I'm their uncle"Donald corrected

"Of course..."She sighed "You need to take care of yourself as well, what if something serious were to happen?"

"I'm sorry I just- Wait where are the boys?!"Donald panicked.

"Deep breathes Donald, don't panic, the boys are asleep and so is Webby and mr mcduck"She said placing baby monitors with cameras on the table next to him. "You can see them from here"She said.

"How could I ever thank you?"He asked.

"You took care of my granddaughter today...that's everything"She said handing him a mug of hot tea.

"Thanks mrs beakley"Donald said.

"And thank you"She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Authers note: Hi again I hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't...I'm sorry 
> 
> anyway if you have some one-Shot ideas let me know and also stay cool and don't drink caffeine after midnight I know this by personal experience.


End file.
